


Sick Boyfriend

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Fluff, Insecure Mickey, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey Uses His Words, Sick Mickey, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography





	

Mickey loved Ian. He did. Everything about him. Everything, even his family, but he hated being so sick it hurt to get out of bed. He knew he’d forgotten to call Ian but he couldn’t move. His head felt heavy, his eyes felt tired, he hurt all over and he’d puked next to himself and on his bed but he couldn't seem to move. Again, he hurt to move. He did. He loved Ian too much. Everything. Okay, he might be a little bit high right now but he’s hurt, he allowed to sound gay. He wanted Ian right now.

Ian was a bit worried about Mickey. He always answers on the first call. Ian knows something is up when hours later he is heading home from getting two days off from his EMT job. He loves his job but misses his family and he misses Mickey. Everyone was getting along with Mickey and Mickey was getting used to his family. He never had much of a family growing up and he never had real holidays or birthdays, so Ian made sure to do more of that with Mandy and Mickey. He never thought his big tough guy could end up sick. The smell hit him first.

“Mickey?” He calls out. “Hey, mick?”

He slowly opens Mick’s door to the awful smell. 

“Aww Jeez Mick, what the hell?”

He notices that Mickey is wrapped around the blankets and covered in puke.

“Shit babe…”

He makes his way towards Mickey. There’s no movement from the bed as Ian sits down next to his very sick boyfriend, noticing the smell and mess next to him. He feels his head.

“Damn, Mick, you’re burning up.” 

His EMT skills kick in. Mickey had been three months out of prison. Released early on good behaviour and no room. He was a free man now and Ian and he got back together. He was still madly in love with Mickey and there was no changing that. But Mickey has trust issues with Ian still. He still fears that Ian will dump him and move on. Somehow, in prison, he had to be careful with his health. Terry, his father, got to him and beat him almost to the point of death. Even now he was lucky that he was still living and breathing. He was lucky. His doctor told them, if he took one more hit to the head it’d be over, so no more fighting, no more drinking. They will be careful. 

“Mickey.” Whispers Ian. “Come on, babe.”

Mickey whines.

“Come on, Mick, let’s get you clean.”

Ian helps to pull his boyfriend into his arms, not moving.

“Hurts.” Whispers Mick. 

“I know, love, but we got to get into shower.”

“No, moving hurts. Sex in shower hurts,” Mickey whimpers making Ian laugh,

“I know love. Come on.”

Very slowly, they made their way. Ian made sure the water was warm, not cold.

“No Ian, no, it hurts.” Whimpered Mickey.

“Okay.” Ian laughs.

Toughest guy in south side was the biggest baby when he was sick and can you blame him? Everything that’s happened to him, he had the right to act like a baby.

“It’s okay love. You’ll feel so much better, trust me.” Ian whispers. 

“No it’s cold!” He whines as Mickey and Ian get into the shower.

Mickey wraps his hands around Ian’s neck.

“I got sick Ian.” He whispers.

“I know love, it’s okay.”

“’Kay, I am sorry.”

“Shh, you’re fine. I’ll get you cleaned up.”

After he got mickey cooled down, Ian got Mickey on the couch in warmer clothes and a blanket. It took him an hour to get the bed clean, putting new everything on. They didn't seem to have any bed-sheets. It was something that Ian made a list of things to get for the house. It was just them and Iggy living here. Everyone was living on their own or gone like Mandy was.  
He aired the room out and went out and picked up his sick boyfriend, knowing any other time Mickey hated being doted on. It was gay, yet right now, he was being carried. Who thought he was this sick and out of it? Ian took Mickey to the bed and knowing it can be a lot worse, he let Mickey sleep it off. He looked over his room. Everything was still the same except the bed was moved. He also noted the fact that there was no food in the house and there was no heat. He calls Iggy.

“Hey, why is there no heat in the house?” Asks Ian.

“It’s just me and mick paying bills, we didn’t have enough. Why?” Asks Iggy.

“He’s sick.”

“Oh, well, we’ll be okay. I’ve been sleeping with Mick to stay warm. Sorry man.” Says Iggy.

“Nah, it's fine. Sorry I haven't been around.” Says Ian.

“Dude, we’re okay and you’re busy. It's just been us after everyone moved.”

He got off the phone call with Iggy, promising to stay. Iggy works uptown. He had three jobs so far. Mick had a few too. His boyfriend has come long way.

“Hey lip?” Ian decided to call his brother.

“Hey Ian what's up?” 

“Could you run to the store and get some cold medicine?”

“For?”

“Mickey. He’s sick and they are out of food. I have money if you come by.”

“Sure, be there in a few minutes.” 

“Oh, could you bring the space heater?”

“Yeah, why?”

“No heating. It’s freaking cold.”

“Fine ...”

“Thanks bro.”

“No problem.” Smiled Lip.

He was glad Mick was back in the picture. Mickey deserves more than he has. They didn't have a lot too. Iggy was cool. His brother loves Mickey. Mickey whined.

“Hey babe.” Whispers Ian.

“Fuck! Fucking hurts.”

“Where?”

“Everywhere Ian. It hurts.”

“It’s okay, I promise.” Smiles Ian.

Mickey who was snuggled into Ian’s side on their bed, well, Iggy and Mickey’s bed. Ian felt really bad about not being around as much. He called his boss to let him know he was taking a sick break. Hoping that he’ll be here to help more. At least for a while. He was worried about both Mickey and Iggy being alone. 

“Anyone home?” Yells Lip.

“Yeah in here.”

Mickey’s room was still the same.

“Holy fuck, it’s so darn cold.”

“Yeah, they didn’t have enough to cover the heat.”

“Shit. Here’s the space heater and everything on your list.”

“Thanks, I got a week off, so hopefully I can get them set up and I can move in with them.”

“You want to live with Mickey?”

“Well yeah, he’s my everything.” Smiles Ian.

Mick whines as he shivers from the fever.

“How sick is he?”

“He has a 101 fever.” 

“Damn, he is out of it.”

“No!” Mickey whines “Don’t take it!”

Both brothers laugh.

“Don’t take what Mick?”

“The Jell-O! Don’t take it!” he says, talking in his sleep.

“He does that a lot?” Asked a smiling Lip.

“Yeah he walks in his sleep too. Iggy and I find him a few blocks from here. We’ve got to lock the doors when he does it. Kinda funny some of the things he’s said.” 

“I bet. Well, got to run. You okay?”

“Yeah bro, thanks for helping.”

“Any time.” 

Both brothers hug and Ian watches his brother leave the room. He loves his family. He loves his new family. He loves his boyfriend. Maybe someday soon he’ll be calling Mickey his husband. For right now, he’s in good hands. Even when he was sick and talking in his sleep.


End file.
